desperatefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Mother Said
'Mother Said '''jest piętnastym odcinkiem czwartego sezonu amerykańskiego serialu dramatyczno-tajemniczego Gotowych na wszystko, który miał swoją premierę 11 maja 2008 r. w sieci ABC. Scenariusz napisali Chuck Ranberg & Anne Flett-Giordano, a reżyserował David Warren. Opis Susan nie jest zadowolona, że jej teściowa wchodzi z butami w jej życie. Po chwili kobieta rodzi. Tymczasem Edie pakuje się i opuszcza Wisteria Lane. Streszczenie Bree i Edie kłócą się na środku ulicy i w obecności innych mieszkańców. Na koniec Bree policzkuje Edie. Gabrielle prosi kolejnego klienta Ellie, aby pokazał jej swój tatuaż, jej lokatorka mówi jednak, że wykonała go w intymnym miejscu. Lynette i Tom sprowadzają do domu psychologa, który miałby pomóc ich rodzinie. Lynette sądzi, że powinien skupić się on na Kayli. Dziewczynka słysząc to, przychodzi do niej i wręcza jej laurkę. Na Wisteria Lane przyjeżdża matka Mike'a, Adele Delfino. Susan jest zachwycona do momentu, gdy orientuje się, że Adele chce ją uczyć, jak dbać o dom. Jest zła, że Mike powiedział swojej matce, że ona sobie z tym nie radzi. Edie jest na najlepszej drodze, by sprzedać dom Youngów sympatycznej rodzinie z dzieckiem. Wtedy do akcji wkracza Bree i opowiada klientce Edie o jej wyczynach. Kobieta rezygnuje, a Edie jest wściekła. Gaby przypadkowo odkrywa pod łóżkiem Ellie kokainę. Mówi o tym Carlosowi, który chce natychmiast wezwać policję. Gabrielle nie zgadza się na to, bo uważa się za przyjaciółkę Ellie. Wtedy Carlos przypomina jej, że ma wyrok w zawieszeniu i nie może "pomagać" dilerce narkotyków. Psycholog zaprasza Toma i Lynette na rozmowę. Pyta Lynette, czy ona kocha Kaylę. Lynette odpowiada wymijająco. Psycholog radzi, by nawiązała ze swoją pasierbicą więź poprzez wspólne spędzanie czasu wolnego. Lynette jest niezadowolona, ale Tom aprobuje tę myśl. Susan uczy się gotować pod okiem swojej teściowej. Przy okazji słyszy od niej, że powinna iść do pracy, bo jej książki nie przynoszą dochodów, a Mike zbyt ciężko pracuje. Sytuacja między kobietami staje się napięta. Orson odwiedza Bree i mówi, że chciałby się zobaczyć z Benjaminem. Bree mówi mu, że skoro Orson nie jest właściwie spokrewniony z Benjaminem, a oni nie są już razem, nie ma takiej potrzeby. Orson postanawia wynająć adwokata. W tym celu spisuje całą historię na papier. Notatki przypadkowo odczytuje Edie. Gabrielle i Carlos idą na policję, gdzie składają zeznania w sprawie Ellie. Okazuje się, że Ellie jest już od jakiegoś czasu pod obserwacją, a jeden z jej "klientów", którego Gaby prosiła o pokazanie tatuażu, jest w rzeczywistości gliniarzem. Policja mówi im, że Ellie jest jedynie płotką, a oni nie mają żadnych dojść do jej mocodawcy, dlatego Solisowie muszą zachowywać się jak wcześniej. Gaby nie chce się zgodzić, ale groźbą za odrzucenie współpracy jest możliwość powrotu Carlosa do więzienia. Lynette i Kayla udają się na wspólne zakupy. Dziewczynka jest uciążliwa i domaga się rzeczy, których Lynette nie chce jej kupić. Między nimi dochodzi do sprzeczki, podczas której Kayla sugeruje, że może przekonać Penny do zrobienia wszystkiego, czego zechce. Lynette nie wytrzymuje i policzkuje Kaylę. Susan, Mike i Adele idą razem do restauracji. Matka Mike'a mówi, że zostanie u nich aż do porodu. Susan jest przerażona, wylewa sobie na nogi wodę sodową i udaje, że właśnie zaczęła rodzić. Na zewnątrz przyznaje się Mike'owi do wszystkiego. Mówi, że nie chce, by jego matka z nimi została, bo na każdym kroku ją krytykuje. Edie przychodzi do Bree i mówi, że wie wszystko na temat Benjamina. Wymyśla sobie, że Bree będzie od tej pory na każde jej skinienie, w przeciwnym razie całe Fairview dowie się o jej mistyfikacji. Bree nie wytrzymuje i decyduje się wyznać prawdę Susan, Lynette i Gaby. Wszystkie cztery idą do Edie i mówią jej, że od tej pory nie będą już próbować być jej przyjaciółkami, a ona sama jest już dla nich niewidzialna. Katherine jest niezadowolona, że Wayne chce przyjść na recital Dylan. Mówi mu, że Dylan nie jest jego córką. Wściekły Wayne bierze gumę do żucia, którą wcześniej wyrzuciła Dylan, aby to zbadać. Badanie DNA potwierdza wersję Katherine.Lynette źle się czuje z tym, że uderzyła Kaylę, tym bardziej, że Tom uważa, że postąpiła okropnie. Tymczasem Kayla dzwoni do pomagającego im psychologa i mówi, że Lynette ją bije. Susan prosi Mike'a, by powiedział swojej matce, by przestała ją dyskredytować. W trakcie wspólnej rozmowy Susan naprawdę zaczyna rodzić. Wayne ogląda kasetę z kilkuletnią Dylan. Dziewczynka chwali się, że po upadku z rowerka ma na ręce 11 szwów i w ogóle nie płakała. Wzywa córkę do siebie. W szpitalu Susan rodzi zdrowego chłopczyka. Gaby okropnie się czuje okłamując Ellie, tym bardziej, że z okazji Dnia Matki dostaje od niej upominek. Wayne przypadkowo zauważa, że Dylan nie ma na ręce żadnych śladów po szwach. Rozgniewany, wyrzuca ją z domu. Edie jedzie do Traversa na Dzień Matki i mówi mu w rozmowie telefonicznej, że teraz będą spędzać razem dużo czasu. Wrzuca torbę do auta i odjeżdża. Obsada Tytuły międzynarodowe *Czeski: ''Jak řekla matka *Francuski: L'amour maternel *Francuski (Kanada): L'amour maternel *Niemiecki: Muttertag *Hebrajski: מילה של אמא *Węgierski: Majd a mama megmondja! *Włoski: Maternità *Polski: Dzień Matki *Hiszpański: Mamá decía *Grecki: Η μαμά συνήθιζε να λέει Ciekawostki *Tytuł tego odcinka pochodzi od tekstu piosenki I Know Things Now z musicalu Stephena Sondheima Into the Woods. *Odcinek zajął 26 miejsce w tygodniu, w którym został wyemitowany. W pierwszym odcinku kablowym odcinek miał 7,4 miliona widzów. *Mimo wymienienia w napisach, Joy Lauren (Danielle Van de Kamp) nie pojawia się w tym odcinku. *Kod produkcyjny odcinka to 415. *Odcinek obejrzało 15,43 milionów ludzi. Galeria en:Mother Said fr:4x15 ro:Sezonul 4/Episodul 15 Kategoria:Sezon czwarty Kategoria:Odcinki